


I didn't know you felt like that  Sam/Reader

by dawnoftheagez



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Begging, Bite, Blow Job, Blow Jobs, Caught, Caught Masturbation, Caught having Sex, Choking, Come Swallowing, Cowgirl Position, F/M, Face-Fucking, Insert, Jack Off, Kissing, Licking, Love Bites, Masturbation, Masturbation Interruptus, Mutual Masturbation, Nipple Licking, Reader Insert, Sam Winchester - Freeform, Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Tension, Spying, Surprise Sex, Surprised Sam Winchester, Switch Reader, Switch Sam Winchester, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Watching, XReader, beg, coming home early, cum, handjob, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:00:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23086663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dawnoftheagez/pseuds/dawnoftheagez
Summary: When Sam was home alone he decided it was a good time to masturbate, but when you come home early from a trip visiting Jody Sam's moans for you name call you down the hall.
Relationships: Sam Winchester/Reader
Kudos: 21





	I didn't know you felt like that  Sam/Reader

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully you enjoy, comments are always appreciate and I love having suggestions.

Sam thought he was home alone in the bunker, he knew Dean was checking out a new bakery in the city so he would be gone for hors and you were on a trip to visit Jody, but you got home early. You heard moaning coming from the boys hallway, you assumed it was Dean. He was always watching porn. 

That was when you heard your name coming from Sam's room. You knitted your eyebrows in confusion. Why was he saying your name? Did he like you? Had your wishes come true?

You slowly crept towards his room setting down your bag at the end of the hall way, his moans were growing louder. You felt yourself grow wet as you peeked in through the crack in the door. He was jacking himself off, moaning loudly. Your name would escape from his lips every once in a while. 

"I wish I could just tell her." He said to himself as he continued to jack himself off. He wanted you, he had wanted you for a long time. "Maybe I should call her..." He stopped his activity for a moment. You wanted to beg to have him keep going, you licked your lips as he shook his head and kept playing with himself. You began to play with yourself slipping your fingers between your wet folds. You covered your mouth with your hand so he couldn't hear your moans while you thought about your next move. 

You knew he didn't see you the door was barely open enough for you to see him large hand quickly jacking off his large cock. He was playing with his balls with his other hand. 

You smiled deciding you would take advantage of the situation and began to undress leaving your clothes outside his door. He turned his body and sat on the edge of the bed. You didn't want to let him be alone now. 

You slipped into the room as he kept moaning. You wanted to make sure he didn't notice you. You smiled and crawled onto the bed carefully, he was too distracted to noticed the movement. He kept moaning your name, whimpering for you. You had never seen him like that before, he was always so strong but now he was vulnerable. With a grin you grabbed the base of his cock. He turned in surprise seeing you naked and holding your cock. 

"(Y-Y/N) wh- what are you doing home so early..what are you doing?"

"You were calling for me, you were loud. You shoulda told me before, this sexual tension we have had could have been resolved a long time ago." He let out a moan as your hand began to move faster. "Sammy..is this what you wanted? Wanted me to play with your big cock?"

"Ye..yes..can I touch you please?" 

You nodded allowing him to begin to touch your body, he moaned as he laid you down against the bed and kissed your body. You hadn't expected him to be so soft with you, you knew he was amazing, but you hadn't expected exactly how careful he would be with you. 

He leaned down and began to lick your clit softly and carefully. He inserted a finger as he got a little more ravenous with his licking. Your legs wobbled and your back arched as he grew faster with his fingering. "Sam..S-Sam!" You screeched. He laughed and lifted his head up quickly. His hair covering his eyes slightly, he was grinning, he was so excited to have you in his bed. 

"Are you ready for my cock?"

"Not yet, let me suck your cock." You begged, he couldn't help but smile as your lips began to kiss his cock and balls. 

"Suck it pretty girl." 

You nodded and began to suck his cock. He grabbed your (h/c) hair and began to face fuck you. You moaned as he got faster and faster moaning in his movements. "Swallow all of it princess." He ordered as he ejaculated into your mouth. You nodded swallowing it quickly and gagging as the cock hit the back of your throat. He moaned allowing you to take it in as far as you could. He licked his lips as he picked you up and laid you in the bed and began to prepare your pussy for his large cock. 

"You sure you are ready for it?"

"Yes, come on Sammy, I want this." 

He smiled and nodded pushing his cock into your tight hole. The both of you moaned excitement running through you. He smiled and got faster after the initial few inches went in he began to grow faster and faster, your moans grew more and more intense, synching. 

Soon you laid him down on the bed and got onto his cock bouncing up and down. You wrapped your hand around his throat smiled and you got his cock deeper inside you. Soon he was begging you to cum. You smiled and nodded allowing him to fill you. The two of you came together. "You are doing so well aren't you." 

Sam nodded as he kissed you, he began to kiss your body licking and biting your nipple as you continued to bounce on his cock. He couldn't help but kiss you, he couldn't help but show his love for you. He loved you, he always loved you. He always wanted you. He was so proud to have you now. He was so happy you were willing to be his. "I love you Sam Winchester, I hope you know all you had to do was ask me and I would have done this a long time ago. A long long time ago." 

"I love you too." He said smiling and holding you tightly.


End file.
